pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Help the Poor!
The twenty-second episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb decide to make a soup kitchen for those who can't afford food. Doofenshmirtz captures Maddie once again, and she remembers Perry's cover. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching TV. It's a show about people doing different jokes they are told. Phineas thinks about the poor people in town, and about how they can't afford anything. He asks Ferb if he remembers when Candace gave someone on the street some food. Phineas thinks that they should have a soup kitchen for the unfortunate. Ferb thinks it's a marvelous idea, but Perry is gone and he can't seem to find him. Perry enters his lair through a can of soup. Chicken broth spills all over Perry as he lands. Monogram says that Doofenshmirtz is plotting something. From their information, they are told that he is plotting to capture a person. They don't know who, but Perry needs to get over there as fast as possible, before the poor soul is put up at risk. Perry dashes off. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb got plenty of volunteers for the soup kitchen. Everyone was surprised Buford volunteered. Buford did claim a call to a rescue team the other day. The people that volunteered were Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Django, Irving, Heidi, Haley, Haven, Ford, and Olivia. Phineas asks Olivia where Maddie is. Olivia doesn't even know, she saw her earlier this morning and she said she wanted to come to Phineas and Ferb's today. Phineas thinks maybe she had some important last minute plans. Olivia doesn't worry about it and they go to work, serving hungry people. At DEI, Doof has already captured his victim. It was Maddie again! Doof said he finally got his revenge for that quest she had. Maddie complains about this being the third time she was captured by him. Doof doesn't give a horse in a bookcase. Norm says that was about the weirdest sentence he's ever heard in his life, next to what he said about tight jeans. That's when Perry bursts in. Maddie seems to remember him as an agent. Perry doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. Meanwhile, the kids are casually serving soup when Olivia gets a text from Maddie. Olivia just ignores it because one, she's busy, and two, she thought it wasn't anything important. Phineas then calls Olivia because she needs to help unclog the toilets. Olivia asked if it was the nutjob that ate all the chicken Alfredo again. Meanwhile, Norm and Doof are blocking Perry's path to Maddie. Maddie screams to Perry for help. Perry thinks and he grabs the Rust-Inator. He shoots Norm with it and Norm becomes rust. Doof gets mad at Perry and then Perry grabs another Inator that will take care of Doofenshmirtz. He uses the Humiliation-Inator, and Doof makes a complete fool of himself. Perry swipes up and saves Maddie. Maddie kisses Perry and thanks him. They run out together, and Doof curses Perry. Then he tells Maddie he will someday have his true revenge. At the kitchen, things are going well. Every poor person in town was fed. Phineas thought today was successful. Perry and Maddie then return, and Maddie says she found their platypus. Olivia wonders where Maddie was, and she said she was on an adventure with this really neat guy. Songs *''Helping the Poor'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Senior: "Aren't you a little young to be running a soup kitchen?" *Baljeet: "Nope, this is all coming from my heart" *Senior: "What a sweet young lad this is" Ferb's Line "That is a marvelous idea. One problem, Perry is gone and I can't seem to find him" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A can of soup Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas mentions the time Candace gave food to someone on the street ("Give Thanks: A Phineas and Ferb Thanksgiving Event") *Buford admits to calling the rescue team ("The Biggest Flood") *Third time Doofenshmirtz captures Maddie ("Meet Maddie and Olivia", "Sprummer") *Doofenshmirtz mentions her quest to save the Flynn-Fletchers, plus Maddie remembers Perry revealing his cover ("Maddie's Quest of a Lifetime") *Doofenshmirtz mentions a horse in a bookcase ("What a Croc!") *Norm mentions Doofenshmirtz talking about tight jeans ("Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer") *Perry uses the Rust-Inator and the Humiliation-Inator ("My Sweet Ride", "Get Motivated") Allusions *'Impractical Jokers': Phineas and Ferb are watching a show similar to this Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39